Kaneta Kimotsuki
|birthplace = Kagoshima, Japan |expired = |active = 1954-2016 |nationality = Japanese |cause = Pneumonia |occupation = Voice actor |status = Deceased |Agent = 21st CENTURY FOX}} ; November 15, 1935 – October 20, 2016}} was a Japanese voice actor who was most known for the roles of Takeshi Goda before Suneo Honekawa in Fujiko F. Fujio's (Doraemon). Career During his life he had been attached to TBS broadcast theater company and then Aoni Production, Production Baobab, he became a director of his own agency 21st century FOX; he was attached to 81 Produce at the time of his death. He was known to voice many characters in anime series for 62 years. He appeared in children's anime and educational programmes. In addition to Doraemon, he had prominent roles in Cyborg 009 (as 007/Great Britain), Dracula (Kaibutsu-kun), Kemumaki Kemuzou (Ninja Hattori-kun), Pāyan (Perman), Iyami (Osomatsu-kun), Quackerjack (Darkwing Duck), Tom (Tom and Jerry), Benzou Karino (Kiteretsu Daihyakka), Horrorman (Soreike! Anpanman), Conductor (Galaxy Express 999) and Jiminy Cricket (Japanese dub of Pinocchio and all other appearances). He was the mentor of Kappei Yamaguchi, he was active until his death from pneumonia at the age of 80. Successors + marks the time before Kimotsuki's death *Setsuji Satō Tom and Jerry (Tom) *Tomokazu Seki+ Doraemon (2005) (Suneo Honekawa) *Yōhei Tadano Kingdom Hearts (Jiminy Cricket) *Kazuki Yao Soreike! Apanman (Horrorman) Jaian In 1973, he was cast in the first Nippon TeleMovie Productions's adaptation of Fujiko F. Fujio's Doraemon series as Takeshi Goda (Jaian), a strong and quick-tempered local bully who can fight at any time and with any kid he sees, especially Nobita, alongside co-stars Yoshiko Ota (Nobita Nobi), Ebisu Masako (Shizuka Minamoto), Shun Yashiro (Suneo Honekawa), Kōsei Tomita and Masako Nozawa (Doraemon) before Kazuya Tatekabe succeeded him. Conductor In 1978, Kimotsuki was cast in Leiji Matsumoto's Galaxy Express 999 as the Conductor, the main crew member of the Galaxy Express 999. He is an alien being with an invisible body; only his eyes can be seen while he is wearing his conductor uniform, alongside his co-stars Masako Nozawa (Tetsuro Hoshino) and Masako Ikeda (Maetel), When it came time for the 1990s film the cast reprised the roles yet again. From there he continued to voice the character in practically every adaptation made during his lifetime, the sole exception being the PlayStation 2 games from the early 2000s in the 2002, he reunited with Nozawa and Ikeda to reprise their respective roles for the OVA and TV series . Suneo In 1979, he was again cast in the 1979 anime series, as character Suneo Honekawa, a fox-faced (inherited from his mother) rich child who loves to flaunt his material wealth before everyone, especially Nobita, succeeding Yashiro in the 1973 anime series alongside co-stars Nobuyo Ōyama (Doraemon), Noriko Ohara (Nobita Nobi), Michiko Nomura (Shizuka Minamoto), Kazuya Tatekabe (Takeshi Goda(Jaian)) and Keiko Yokozawa (Dorami) for 26 years after the end of the 1979 series, on April 15, 2005, he handed his role over to Tomokazu Seki. Horrorman In 1991, he was cast in Soreike! Anpanman as Horrorman, a skeleton who often works with Baikinman and Dokin-chan. Alongside co-stars Ryūsei Nakao (Baikinman) and Hiromi Tsuru (Dokinchan) for 25 years. Notable voice roles Anime *Alps no Shoujo Heidi (Sebastion) *Calimero (Piero) *Candy Candy (Alistaire Cornwell) *Cyborg 009 1979 (007/Great Britain) *Dokaben (Kazuto Tonoma) *Doraemon (Nippon Television Version) (Jaian) *Doraemon (TV Asahi Version) (Suneo Honekawa) *Galaxy Express 999 (Conductor) *Hans Christian Andersen's The Little Mermaid (Crab, Conch) *Hokkyoku no Muushika Miishika (Rika The Fox) *Jungle de Ikou (Aham) *Kaibutsu-kun (TV Asahi Version) (Dracula) *Kiteretsu Daihyakka (Benzō Karino, Kiteretsu Kite) *Legend of the Galactic Heroes (Huang Louis) *Magical Angel Creamy Mami (Nega) *Konjiki no Gash Bell!! (Grisa) *Ninja Hattori-kun (Kemumaki Kemuzou) *Obake no Q-tarō 1985 (Hakase) *Osomatsu-kun 1988 (Iyami) *New Obake no Q-tarou 1971 (Gojira) *Soreike! Anpanman (Horrorman) *Trigun (Leonof the Puppet-Master) *Pāman 1967 (Kabao) *Pāman 1983 (Pāyan) Video games *Doraemon Series (Suneo Honekawa) *Kingdom Hearts series (Jiminy Cricket) Tokusatsu *Chouriki Sentai Ohranger (Acha) *Gekisou Sentai Carranger (TT Terurin) Dub Work *The Aristocats (Roquefort) *The Little Mermaid (Scuttle) *PB&J Otter (Munchy Beaver) *Pinocchio (1940 film) (Jiminy Cricket) *Police Academy: The Animated Series (Additional voices) *Tom and Jerry (Tom) Trivia *He was a descendant of the daimyo Kimotsuki Kanetsugu. *His blood type was AB. External links *Kaneta Kimotsuki at the Anime News Network es:Kaneta Kimotsuki it:Kaneta Kimotsuki ja:肝付兼太 ru:Кимоцуки, Канэта fi:Kaneta Kimotsuki vi:Kimotsuki Kaneta Kimotsuki, Kaneta Kimotsuki, Kaneta Kimotsuki, Kaneta Category:2016 deaths Category:Deceased persons Category:Aoni Production Category:Production Baobab Category:81 Produce Category:Deaths from pneumonia